imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Dina Caliente
Dina Caliente (''née Bachelor; born 2nd December 1978) ''is an American singer, songwriter, actress, dancer and model. She rose to fame in 2004 when her sim-self appeared in the sequel to the first Sims game, The Sims 2 Early Life Dina was born in Barnacle Bay and grew up with her sister, Nina and her Mother and Father. As a small child she appeared in a local TV advert advertising the new tourist attractions in Barnacle Bay. Dina was interested in music from an early stage, she was the lead character in the musical Annie. She also won an award when the Official Dance Assosiation arrived at Barnacle Bay searching for young talent; Dina was sumbitted into the competition by her parents and was eventually crowned the winner. In High School, Dina showed an interest in drama and often talked about becoming famous somehow. She was described by her drama teacher as the "perfect young actress", due to her flexibility with roles she played. Relationship with Jeff Smith After leaving school, Dina became involved with one of her close friends Jeff Smith; the pair were together for two years. When Dina was 18, she discovered she was pregnant with a baby boy; during the 9 months of pregnancy, Dina and Jeff split and agreed to share custody of their child. Dina gave birth to Tyler Caliente 9 months later; however, Dina suffered from Postpartum Depression and, to protect her child, she gave Jeff full custody of Tyler until she was better. Dina continued to see Tyler on a regular basis, during this time, Dina and Jeff briefly reconciled, however, it was short lived and the pair split up again. A custody battle took place for Tyler, but to protect her son from the arguments, Dina agreed to give full custody to Jeff. The Sims 2 Following her split from Jeff, Dina moved to Pleasantview with her sister Nina. Following their arrival in Pleasantview, Dina's Dad died to Lung cancer. The following year, her mother Nighat suffered a severe heart attack, which left Dina and Nina in charge of their home. Following the death of their parents, Dina and Nina were approached by Will Wright, creator of the first The Sims game. He offered Dina and Nina a role in the sequel to the first Sims game; he explained that the story would reflect their real lives and that their in-game home would be modelled off their current home. The story went quiet shortly after and speculation began as to whether the characters would appear or not. When the game was officially released, Dina and Nina was shipped with the game and were involved in one of the biggest Sim storylines ever. The success of the game kicked into effect shortly after it's release and Dina and Nina became incredibly popular with fans; despite this, some other fan reaction was very negative. Dina began to receive death threats and after speaking with Will Wright, pulled out on future production of the games. It was agreed that the Caliente sisters would not be used to promote any further Expansion Packs following the release of the Base Game. Second Child & Music Career (Justification) Dina started dating Malcolm Landgraab, who like herself, was used in the 2nd Sims game. During this time, Dina learned that she expecting another child with Malcolm. Dina and Malcolm welcomed a baby girl named Megan 9 months after. Following the birth of her daughter, it was announced that Dina had signed with Simba Recordings to producer her first album. Dina began writing for her album in April 2006; it was announced that Simba Recordings were hoping for a November release. The album title was released in September; the title was "Justification', which Dina personally labelled as her "justifying herself" as a person, rather than a sim. The debut single was released on the 27th September; titled "Alone". Many believed it reflected her relationship with Jeff, although this was never confirmed. The album scored Number 11 on the EA Music Chart and the single reached number 4. Following the success of the first single, the second Single named "Endless Summer" was released to promote the album's release date. Endless Summer proved more successful than Dina's first single, reaching Number 2 in the EA Music Charts worldwide. Dina went on to release Seven songs from the album, the most successful being Endless Summer. Dina's final single from the album was "Goodbye (Is The Saddest Word)"; the song was about her losing her Mother just before her career kicked off. Dina also released a Christmas single, which was a cover of "Santa Clause Is Coming To Town', this was the first Christmas song to appear in the top 20 since 2003. Split From Malcolm, "Circus Of Horror" and "Let's Dance" Dina took a break from the music follow the success of Justification and announced she was to focus on her acting career. Shortly after this, it was announced that she had been dropped by Simba Recordings; it was believed that they didn't agree with her decision to pursue and acting career rather than focus on her second album. Her first main role was in the 2008 slasher movie Circus Of Horror, which followed several teenagers as they were stalked by the mysterious "Tragic Clown". During production, many on-set workers claimed that Dina hadn't been as "focused" on the movie due to problems with Malcolm at home; initially denying the rumours, Dina and Malcolm turned up at an awards ceremony together to prove their relationship was still strong. However, in July 2008, Dina officially announced that she and Malcolm had split and that they hadn't been "strong for years". The split became a media talking point and the hype regarding Dina's movie debut became bigger than anyone could have imagined. Circus of Horror debuted in time for Halloween in 2008; the film received mixed reviews f rom critics, some claiming that the plot was "far fetched". Despite this, the movie was a box office success and marked the start of Dina's acting career after she received an award for her role in the movie. At the premire of the movie, Dina announced that she was currently writing songs for her second album and that she had been signed by Sim Records. Speculation began and an official trailer was released for the album, titled "Let's Dance". The album was confirmed to have a pure "dance theme" with no slower songs featuring. The album was released on July 26th 2010, along with the debut single "We're Going To Ibiza". The song scored number 2 in the EA Music Charts; the song was praised for it's "summer theme" and was compared to Dina's most successful single from her debut album "Endless Summer". The album itself was met by high praise from critics, some saying Dina had finally managed to "reach her peak"; the album debuted at number 1 on the EA Music Album chart and also won the award for "Best Sim Album" at the Annual Youtube Sims Awards. Dina went on to release another single from the album, titled "Sex On The Beach"; the album reached number 7 in the charts. It was believed that Dina was to release another song from the album to finish off the "holiday" that her music videos had portrayed, however, it was confirmed in January 2011 that instead of continuing with her second album, she was planning a third instead. Dina went on to release a single for the movie "A Christmas Carol", the song titled "Where Are You Christmas", featured Dina singing with clips of the movie being played; this song marked Dina's second Christmas single since "Santa Clause Is Coming To Town". Following the success of "Let's Dance", Dina was asked to perform at the UK Royal Variety Performance - Dina sang her own rendition of "Sweet Dreams" by the Eurythmics; the performance proved popular with fans, with most requesting that it be a track on Dina's third album. "In The Spot Light" and Future Dina's Third album went into production and it was announced by her r ecord label that it would continue a similar theme to "Let's Dance", however it would be more "pop" than "dance". Dina announced on her official youtube page that she was working with "Simmy B" for her third album. The first single titled "Can't Get You Out Of My Mind' was officially released on the 1st April 2011; the single was met by mixed reviews, some saying that it was a classic "cheesy pop song", with others saying they felt the lyrics "didn't make sense". Never the less, the song went on to be Dina's first Number 1 single over at EA Music and the video won an award for "most creative Sim Video". The album was released on the the 11th April; it has been Dina's most downloaded album to date and scored number 4 on the EA Music Album charts. Dina's second single from the album is set to be called "Starlight", which has proved to be a fan favourite from the album. Dina announced earlier this year that she intends to go on tour at the end of this year; the tour dates were released with most being held at the Bridgeport Arena. There were 10 tickets per show on sle upon original release, however, due to them selling quickly, the number was extended to 25 per show. It was also announced in March that a 2nd Circus Of Horror is in the works, with Dina being confirmed to return as the main character once again. Discography *Justification (2006) *Let's Dance (2010) *In The Spot Light (2011) Tours *A Festive Audience With Dina Caliente (2006) *Let's Dance Together In The Spot Light (2011) External Links Official Youtube Page Official Facebook Page linux